Vintage
by Fraulein Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Él sólo la ayudó a encontrarse.


Disclaimer: Paradise Kiss es una obra de Ai Yazawa. Sólo el fic me pertenece.  
Advertencia: Post-manga. GeorgexYukari no correspondido. El comienzo está basado en una parte del episodio 35. Eventualmente, spoilers.

* * *

**Vintage.**

_La experiencia no tiene valor ético alguno, es simplemente el nombre que damos a nuestros errores_.  
Oscar Wilde.

«¿Consejos? Sólo piensa: soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero»

Recordaba claramente esas palabras. Fue uno de los tantos consejos que recibió el día en el que su mayor problema era poder caminar bien para no tropezar (por segunda vez) en la pasarela. Ya lo había hecho en una ocasión: no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo nuevamente. No ahora que estaban poniendo algo en riesgo. Era el arduo trabajo de cinco personas ─ella estaba incluida dentro de ese quinteto─ lo que estaba en juego, y Caroline no estaba dispuesta a arruinarlo todo.

Todavía, después de diez años, recordaba las suaves presiones y el fluido movimiento de los distintos pinceles que George utilizó para aplicarle el maquillaje. La concentración, la meticulosidad y el cuidado que se fundían en una tarea que para todos era tan grave como una operación. Las manos de Isabella moviéndose con gracia para transformar su cabello negro y liso en una algo mágico que le rindiera justicia a ese vestido.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Sabía que se había disculpado pero no recordaba que palabras había utilizado, al menos no en su totalidad. Sin embargo, recordaba con exactitud las que George había empleado en su respuesta. Aún se dibujaba delante de ella ese rostro sereno, esos gestos suaves y ese tono de voz cálido y firme: «Aún si te caes en la pasarela, no podría culparte. Significa que cometimos un error al elegirte».

Se sintió tan patética. Ella no era la única que estaba preocupada: todos estaban nerviosos porque habían trabajado tan arduamente como ella. No lo comprendió en ese preciso instante; ya lo sabía desde antes. Y había llorado anteriormente; lo había hecho muchas veces. Por culpa de George, por culpa de sus inseguridades, por culpa de sus miedos, fracasos y problemas. Lloró cuando sintió que se estaba transformando en el tipo de mujer que George despreciaba y cuando creía que no podría hacerle frente al mundo.

Pero en esa oportunidad, fue algo distinto.

El llanto estaba allí, pero ella no recurriría él. No tenía sentido hacerlo. Podría aliviarse porque ella sabía que ni George ni Isabella serían capaces de decirle algo. Estaba en su derecho y ellos la comprendían demasiado bien. Pero Caroline no podía hacerlo. No soportaría ser vista por él, continuar humillándose delante de él y arriesgarse a continuar siendo despreciada por George. No podía preocupar a la dulce Isabella, quién había sufrido más que ella y sin embargo continuaba de pie, llorando, riendo, viviendo una existencia que ella había aprendido a tolerar y afrontar de la mejor forma, adorando la ropa hermosa que, según ella, le brindaba a las personas confianza y coraje. Era, junto a George, una constructora de sueños.

Y en cierta forma, ese vestido era un sueño. Pero un sueño incompleto: la otra mitad estaba afuera y estaba compuesta por esa pasarela, esos reflectores y el público. Caroline era sólo la responsable de transmitirle esa fantasía, llevarlos al paraíso y hacerles sentir envidia de la confianza que irradiaría. Caminaría orgullosa por esa pasarela.

Ese día comprendió que no era la fuerza física la base de la verdadera fortaleza. Ser fuerte significaba afrontar los problemas sin quejarse, no bajar la mirada ante ninguna dificultad. No era dueña de una verdad absoluta, pero tampoco estaba equivocada completamente. Era su punto de vista, lo que ella había empezado a creer desde ese mismo instante. Ser fuerte no era algo que le hiciera despreciar la compañía del resto: era una forma de mantenerlos junto a ella sin preocuparlos, decirles que ella se podía cuidar sola. Era algo que había comenzado a germinar dentro de ella con ímpetu y energía.

Pero el sueño se había concretado.

Y sin embargo, George y ella se separaron. Había sido una relación intensa, con sus altos y bajos, pero era algo con un futuro incierto. George le ofrecía intensidad, pero no seguridad. George sólo la había ayudado a encontrarse, descubrir que era lo que quería hacer y a que quería dedicarse. Pero a su lado ella no tenía futuro. En aquel entonces, él le había parecido el hombre de sus sueños, la personificación de todo lo que ella podía desear y aspirar. Pero actualmente, era sólo una persona que había marcado su vida.

Él era su pasado, no su presente ni su futuro. Así de simple.


End file.
